Sakura Haruno and the Mirror of Erised
by Black Dove Spirit
Summary: Haruno Sakura, an ordinary girl who was suddenly thrown into the world of witchcraft and wizardry with her own prophecy. How will her life change when she meets her new friends, enemies and the man in the mirror? Sakura!Harem! slight MadaSaku! R&R!


**Hello everyone! I really love HP/Naruto crossovers and mostly I read about Sakura. So when I saw that there were no stories like this I decided to write my ideas down so I hope you like it. :D**

**Firstly, VOLDEMORT IS DEAD! This story will take place in Harry's first year but Voldermort will NOT return! Harry will still be the boy-who-lived etc. but this story is focused on Sakura's years in Hogwarts so sorry to disappoint you otherwise. Secondly, ninja's won't exist too, sorry about that. And lastly, English is my third language so sorry for my grammar.**

**Pairing: Well, for the long part, it's going to be a harem, but it will contain SLIGHT MadaSaku. But only a LITTLE so don't get upset.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!**

* * *

_May 15__th__, 1991_

_Little Whinging, Surrey, England_

* * *

It was a Monday. How he _despised_ Mondays.

He stopped the car at a red light and sighed before slumping into his seat. He glanced at his side to see his wife fuming though her bag while she stuck her tongue out in annoyance. She huffed as she placed her leather bag to the side and spun around making her short brown hair brush her face. Sitting in the back seat was a pink haired girl that was looking out the window while whistling 'innocently' and glancing at her aunt from time to time.

''Sakura! Where is my phone?'' She demanded the grinning eleven year old as she saw the said item sticking out of her pocket. Sakura pouted and handed the phone to her brown eyed aunt.

''Aww! Auntie Rin you're no fun!'' The little girl whined as the older woman glared at her.

''It hasn't been a week since your suspension from school and you're already causing trouble?'' Rin asked in disbelief as Sakura stuck out her tongue while crossing her arms. The silver haired man behind the wheel shook his head as he stepped on it when the lights hit green. When there were some traffic he glanced at the two bickering woman before face palming.

_''How troublesome'' _He thought as he saw the two females having a glaring contest. He will never _ever_ get they're love-hate relationships but at least they won't kill each other in their sleep. For now. But then he observed the pinkette from the rear mirror of the car worriedly. Just last week he and Rin had a call in to the principal about Sakura. The principal stated that Sakura had injured one of her classmate's that was currently lying in the hospital with a broken arm.

Kakashi didn't know how she have done it, or how she manage to but if his theory was correct-

''Kakashi/Uncle!'' Came two terror stained feminine screams as the man was pulled out of his thoughts while hitting the breaks. A van was heading from their left side at a top speed. The silver haired man steered the wheel as the tires screech to the side. The three sighed in relief as the car came to a complete stop before all hell broke loose.

''Kakashi-baka! You could have killed us!'' His wife exclaimed as she tossed her hands in the air to make a point. But then everything went quiet. The van, which no doubt should have hit a wall or something was _levitating _in the air. The two adults widened their eyes in shock as they saw the van landing gently on the ground with a 'thud'. The driver jumped out of his car and started to run down the street.

''Idiot..'' Kakashi mumbled under his mask.

''W-What's h-happening to me?'' The two glanced behind them to see the emerald eyed girl looking at her shaking hands with shock and wonder. The brown haired woman glanced unsurely at her husband that nodded grimly.

''It's starting.''

* * *

_**xoOox**_

* * *

After Kakashi parked his car in 5 Privet Street he turned to his wife and nodded before exiting the car. Rin turned her head to Sakura and watched as the little girl blankly observed her small hands.

''Sakura sweetie, why don't you go play with Harry-kun?'' The hazel eyed woman suggested to her niece who shook her head slowly.

''I'm afraid of Dudley!'' She exclaimed while jumping out of the car. ''He's practically stalking me auntie!'' Sakura whined. She was still in a little daze from before but the thought of the Dursley boy sent unpleasant shivers up her spine making her shudder. Rin giggled softly as she gave a slight push towards their neighbouring house.

It was a known fact that the Dursley's hated the Hatake's as much as their own nephew, all because they were Japanese and had strange features. Like for example Vernon Dursley practically _despises_ Kakashi for his ever so calm person. No matter what the fat man would pull Kakashi would never lose his cool and besides, Vernon was already creeped out by his mask and hair cut as it is. He considered him as a serial killer.

While Petunia was jealous of her neighbouring housewife, her son had a weird kind of crush on Sakura who was disgusted at the thought of Dudley. All in all at least they didn't try to kill each other right?

But on the other hand, Sakura and Harry were the best of friends. Ever since Sakura moved in with her family she befriended the skinny boy immediately. They understood each other perfectly, considering they have both lost their parents at a young age. But Sakura was bugged by this.

Why _were _the Dursley's treating him that way?

''I will never know..'' Sakura mumbled as she jumped over the fence that separated the two families from each other. She crouched down that the adults, and mainly Dudley, wouldn't see her. Once the coast was clear she went to their backyard and saw a familiar raven hair. She smirked in mischief and started to sneak up behind the jade eyed boy.

''Potter!'' She yelled into his ear making him jump into the air startled. He turned around swiftly and frowned slightly as he gazed down at the laughing girl before giving the pinkette a small grin.

''Sakura.'' He greeted and Sakura grinned back. It took about a week for Harry to learn how to pronounce her name right which was damn annoying for her. She gave Harry a hug as greeting and then stepped back and looked at Harry's flustered face before giggling.

''Watch out Potter, I think you might have a little crush on me.'' She teased and Harry's face reddened before he shoved her playfully making Sakura stumbled in surprise. When did Harry Potter get a backbone? She grinned stupidly before grasping his arm and dragging him to the fence. He stumbled slightly before looking at her in confusion while fixing his round glasses.

''Where are we going?'' He asked curiously as he too climbed to the other side of the fence. Sakura made a 'shush' motion before pointing to a window. Her living room window to be exact. The pinkette motioned for him to fallow while the raven haired boy shook his head. She will be the end of him.

''_-We got to tell Dumbledore!_'' that was her aunt's voice; Sakura mused as she went closer to the window with Harry on her tail.

''_Do you really think her parents would of wanted that?'' _Huh. That was new.

''_Well what do you suggest? Keep this a secret for the rest of her life?''_

''_YES!'' _Sakura stumbled slightly with a wide eye expression; she has never seen her uncle lose his cool like that. This must be really serious. Harry nudged her arm and she looked at him and his face was a mask of confusion.

''Who's Dumbledore?'' He whispered and Sakura just shrugged while leaning onto the wall.

''_She's a pureblood _witch_ Hatake! Dumbledore _obviously _wants her at Hogwarts-''_

That's enough.

Sakura walked backwards from the window, bumping slightly into Harry who looked worriedly at her. Who knew that the only adults that treated him as human were insane? Sakura turned around and started to walk away wordlessly.

''Sakura!'' Harry whispered/yelled at the retreating pinkette before rolling his eyes. She was too stubborn sometimes. She whipped around and glared at the ground.

'' Am I a witch in their eyes? A delinquent? A _monster_?'' At the end of her sentence she was in tears. The jade eyed boy looked around, not completely sure what to do in a situation like this so he placed his hand on her shoulder awkwardly.

''And who's Dumbledore?! A mental institution professor? Am I crazy or is something wrong with me?'' She started to rant. The two children didn't noticed two pairs, well, one and a half pairs of eyes watching the little girl in guilt and worry.

* * *

_**xoOox**_

* * *

It was about 7pm when Sakura finally returned home. She and Harry spent all afternoon at a park where they always used to go when they were slightly younger. Harry had to return home because unlike Dudley, he had a curfew to fallow and she was ok with that. But now, the pinkette fret to walk into the house and face the people that she love, but she didn't think the feeling is mutual any more. She hesitantly turned the unlocked door knob and entered the house. She tip toed to the stairs but then a voiced stopped her.

''Sit.'' She heard her uncle's voice order and she groaned. She walking into the living room to see her aunt sitting on an armchair and her uncle standing beside her, both had their arms crossed. She gulped while sitting on the opposite couch.

''We need to talk.'' Rin stated quietly as she dropped her arms. Sakura sat there, as stiff as a statue really. Kakashi unfolded his own arms and she noticed a piece of paper in his hand. He went to her and placed a letter in her lap. She picked it up and examined it; she was quite bright for her age, even though she's a trouble maker.

''Hogwarts, what's that?'' She asked sceptically as Rin smiled at her.

''The best school there is'' She said softly and Sakura frowned. ''Or a psychiatric hospital more like..'' Sakura muttered darkly under her breath but then Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up as he motioned for her to read the letter. She opened the envelope and a yellowish with age letter fell out. It looked fancy, she noted.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Haruno,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''I don't get it.'' The married couple almost fell off their chairs. ''Is this some kind a joke? A punishment? Because frankly, it's a little cruel.'' She said as she tossed the letter to the side with a huff. Once the parchment touched the ground there was a loud 'CRACK' and a man with long white hair and a gigantic beard appeared. He was dressed in colourful robes and had moon shaped glasses on.

''I can assure you Miss Haruno this is no joke.'' He stated with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

She screamed.


End file.
